Pray Later
by SilentWriter987
Summary: "He's the kind of guy, the kind of Christian, who'll kiss first and pray for forgiveness later." Luke/Clare


**Luke/Clare, one-shot**

* * *

"Heeeeeey, beautiful!"

Clare groaned and slammed in her locker door in annoyance as heard _his_ voice. the voice of a guy she detested greatly, a guy who wouldn't leave her alone ever since Jenna found out he was only playing with her, ever since Jenna stopped liking him.

So now he annoyed her daily, always asking her to go out with him, always sending her roses and teddy bears in the middle of classes. And she hated it, she was extremely peeved by him and what he was doing. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

She tensed as an arm was slung casually around her waist. She gritted her teeth and turned around.

"What do you want, Luke?"

Luke Baker, the _most_ annoying guy in Degrassi. The supposed "devoted" Christian. The guy who flirted with girls but already pledged to his parents, and God, that he would never kiss a girl, much less have sex with her, or flirt with a girl until he was ready for marriage.

Liar.

"You, beautiful. I want _you_." Luke grinned lazily.

"I'm not interested." Clare was not ready, and she would never be ready, or willing, to date another guy. She wasn't over Eli, couldn't forget their breakup. She couldn't forget what Eli told her, that she was the reason why he was messed up, not the drugs.

"Is it because of that Eli guy?"

"Leave me alone." She said harshly, trying to pry his hand off her waist. But he didn't let go, just smiled. "It is, isn't it? You don't want to go out with me because of him. I'm surprised, beautiful. You can do better him. He isn't a great loss, or anything like that." He smirked. "I mean he wears eyeliner, for heaven's sake."

Clare growled. "Don't you talk about him like that! He's having a rough time right now, going through -"

"Oh please. He could help if he wanted to. I know about him and the drugs, gorgeous. He could get help. He_ can_ get help." Clare shook her head, and frowned. "Just leave me alone," She snapped. "And take your hand off of me,_ right now_."

"Kiss me first."

"What?"

"You heard me, I want you to kiss me." He smirked. "Then I'll let you go."

Clare turned red, and she clenched her fists. "Leave me alone, Baker. Or I'll-"

"You'll call that emo guy to beat me up? _Please_." He tsked. "All I'm asking is for a little kiss, then I'll leave you alone. For good, if you want, I promise. Deal?" Clare thought about it. He'd leave her alone forever? That sounded good. She sighed, then said "Okay. But just one kiss. And you'll have to keep your end of the deal, got it?"

He nodded eagerly, smiling. Clare closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, and leaned in to kiss her. Clare blushed, but let him kiss her. Luke groaned inwardly. Her lips were so soft, just like he imagined they would be, and so sweet.

Clare sighed, she thought kissing Luke would be a nightmare. But it was kind of... _pleasant_. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she gave in without hesitation. He explored her sweet mouth, her sweet, small tongue and she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hold around her waist tightened as he deepened the kiss. _'So beautiful... So sweet...' _Clare pulled away after a few moments, face pink, breathless from the kiss. "There. Happy?"

He smirked. "Ecstatic, beautiful." He tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ear. "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Aren't you going to pray to God for forgiveness?"

"No... I'm not sorry for what I've just done. Are you?"

"No..." She looked down. Luke studied her for a moment, then gave a small smile. "Eli's lucky that someone like you loves him, and cares for him. He's really lucky." Clare blushed.

"You know..." He whispered, tilting her head up with a finger so she could look at him. His green eyes bore into her blue ones. "You taste sweet..." She smiled, face pink. He smiled back and held onto her waist, then kissed her again.

* * *

**Hehe.**


End file.
